vtvrfandomcom-20200213-history
Handheld Guns
On V: The Visitors Return MUSH, Handheld Guns come in multiple varieties. Revolvers, Semi-Automatic Pistols, Machine Pistols, and Sub-Machine Guns. Revolvers - Damage: Low/Medium With the development of the revolver in the 19th century, gunsmiths had finally achieved the goal of a practical capability for delivering multiple loads to one handgun barrel in quick succession. Revolvers feed ammunition via the rotation of a cartridge-filled cylinder, in which each cartridge is contained in its own ignition chamber, and is sequentially brought into alignment with the weapon's barrel by an indexing mechanism linked to the weapon's trigger (double-action) or its hammer (single-action). These nominally cylindrical chambers, usually numbering between five and eight depending on the size of the revolver and the size of the cartridge being fired, are bored through the cylinder so that their axes are parallel to the cylinder's axis of rotation; thus, as the cylinder rotates, the chambers revolve about the cylinder's axis. Examples: *44 Magnum *357 Magnum *Colt Anaconda *Ruger Redhawk *Smith & Wesson Model 15 (.38 Special) Semi-Automatic Pistols - Damage: Low/Medium The next development in handgun history after a practical revolver was the development of the semi-automatic pistol, which uses the energy of one shot to reload the chamber for the next. Typically recoil energy from a fired round is mechanically harnessed; however, pistols chambered for more powerful cartridges may be gas operated (e.g., Desert Eagle). After a round is fired, the pistol will cycle, ejecting the spent casing and chambering a new round from the magazine, allowing another shot to take place immediately. Some terms that have been, or still are, used as synonyms for "semi-automatic pistol" are automatic pistol, autopistol, autoloader, self-loading pistol and selfloader. Examples: *Steyr Mannlicher 1901 *Beretta 8000 *Colt M1911A1 (Probably the Most Common Used Handgun on the MUSH) *Desert Eagle (Multiple Versions) *Glock 17 (9mm) *Glock 20 (10mm) *Heckler & Koch USP *SIG P226 *Makarov PM Machine Pistols - Damage: Medium/High A machine pistol is generally defined as a firearm designed to be fired with one hand, and capable of fully automatic or selective fire. While there are a number of machine pistols such as the Glock 18 and later models of the Mauser C96, these are rare; the light weight, small size, and extremely rapid rates of fire of a machine pistol make them difficult to control, making the larger and heavier submachine gun a better choice in cases where the small size of a machine pistol is not needed. Most machine pistols can attach a shoulder stock (the Heckler & Koch VP70 would only fire single rounds at a time unless the stock was attached); others, such as the Beretta 93R, add a forward handgrip. Either of these additions technically create a legal non-pistol under the US National Firearms Act, as pistols are by definition designed to be fired with one hand. The addition of a stock or forward handgrip is considered a design change that creates either a short-barreled rifle or any other weapon, and therefore such additions are generally only found on legal machine guns. Examples: *Cobra *Glock 18 *Intratec TEC-DC9 *MAC-10 *Škorpion vz. 61 *UZI Pistol Sub-Machine Guns - Damage: Medium/High A sub-machine gun (SMG) is an automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges.1 It combines the automatic fire of a machine gun with the cartridge of a pistol. The sub-machine gun was invented during World War I (1914–1918). The zenith of its use was World War II (1939–1945) when millions of weapons of this type were manufactured. In military use, the sub-machine gun has been supplanted in general issue by carbine-length assault rifles firing intermediate cartridges due to their superior range and power; sub-machine guns have poor accuracy past 50m and are generally unable to penetrate the improved ballistic helmets and body armor increasingly becoming standard-issue for modern infantrymen.23 However, sub-machine guns retain widespread use in police SWAT and domestic counter-terrorist forces, who value the SMG's lighter recoil, better accuracy in burst or fully automatic mode and minimized bullet over-penetration when dealing with residential hostage crises, high-risk search/arrest warrants and other domestic situations in tight quarters where innocent civilian casualties are a major concern. Examples: *Heckler & Koch MP5 (Very Common) *Thompson Thompson submachine gun gun (Tommy gun) *Uzi (Very Common) *PP-19 Bizon Back to ARMORY Category:News-Files Category:Armory